


Collection of OT5/OT2 from 1D

by TheAllShipperKAZ2Y5



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Multi, gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllShipperKAZ2Y5/pseuds/TheAllShipperKAZ2Y5





	1. Mostly Zarry, with some Ziam, Lirry and Narry at the start :)




	2. Mainly Narry




End file.
